1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to support mounts, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a frangible mount for supporting automatic data collection (ADC) equipment, for example an antenna to transmit and/or read information stored in a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses, governments and other entities are increasingly using ADC devices to automate the handling of items such as packages, goods, animals and people. ADC systems typically employ one or more readers that are operated to read information from one or more data carriers. For example, one type of ADC system employs one or more machine-readable symbol readers to optically read information from machine-readable symbols (e.g., barcode symbols, stack code symbols, area or matrix code symbols). Another type of ADC system employs one or more RFID readers or interrogators to wirelessly read information from RFID devices commonly referred to as RFID tags or cards. Such RFID readers typically include one or more antennas that emit a read or interrogation signal and that receive a signal in response from an RFID transponder circuit carried by the RFID tag or card. Such signals typically have frequencies or wavelengths in the radio or microwave portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, however such is not limiting.
In many instances, at least the antennas, and in some environments the readers, need to be supported in an exposed position. For example, an antenna and/or reader may be attached to an exterior of a vehicle, for example a forklift or tug. Also for example, an antenna and/or reader may be attached proximate a portal between which goods, packaging, or entities carrying RFID tags or cards pass. Also for example, an antenna and/or reader may be attached to a wall, pillar or other structure in an environment, for example a warehouse.
While potentially enhancing reception, such exposure subjects the antenna and/or readers to possible damage. For example, forklifts and tugs often operate in highly confined spaces. It is common for forklifts and tugs to strike walls, pillars or other objects in such confined spaces. Such may cause a vehicle mounted antenna and/or reader to be torn from the vehicle. Such may cause a portal, wall, pillar or other support structure mounted antenna and/or reader to be torn from the support structure.
RFID systems are typically very costly. Damaged elements are not only costly to replace, but replacement may take time, adversely effecting the entities operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost antenna mount that minimizes damage to ADC equipment such as antenna and/or reader, and that is easily repairable.